Isabella Cullen
by Bubbles1998-1997
Summary: This story is about a Vampire named Isabella and she was born in the 1800's and was separated from her family and reunited with them
1. Characters

_**CHARACTERS**_

**Isabella Marie (Cullen) Whitlock**

Vampire Age: 183 Human Age: 17

Height: 5'4 ½Eye color:Gold

Hair color: Auburn Children: Kile, Jasmine, and Sarah

Mate: Major Jasper Michael Whitlock

Power: A sponge (Any contact with any other power it becomes hers)

**Jasper Michael Whitlock**

Vampire Age: 151 Human Age: 19

Height:6'5 Eye color: Gold

Hair color: Honey Blond Children: Kile, Jasmine, and Sarah

Mate: Captain Isabella Marie Whiteock

Power: Empath (Ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around him)

**Peter James Whitlock**

Vampire Age: 175 Human Age: 20

Height: 6'5 ½Eye Color: Butterscotch

Hair Color: Light Brown Children: NONE

Mate: Charlotte Jane Whitlock

Power: Just knows stuff

**Charlotte Jane (Black) Whitlock**

Vampire Age: 174 Human Age:19

Height: 5'1 Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Dark Brown Children: NONE

Mate: Peter James Whitlock

Power: Calming (Can calm anyone in any situation)

**Carlisle Nicholas Cullen**

Vampire Age: 200 Human Age: 23

Height: 6'7 Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Light Blond Children: Isabella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice

Mate:Esme Ann (Platt) Cullen

Power: Blood lust control

**Esme Ann (Platt) Cullen**

Vampire Age: 93 Human Age: 20

Height: 5'3 Eye Color: Butterscotch

Hair Color: Dark Brown/Auburn Children:Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice

Mate: Carlisle Nicholas Cullen

Power: The Love of a mother

**Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen**

Vampire Age: 112 Human Age: 17

Height:6'Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Dark Sandy Brown Children: NONE

Mate: Mary 'Alice' Brandon Cullen

Power: Mind reading

**Emmett Jones McCarty-Cullen**

Vampire Age: 79 Human Age:18

Height: 6'6 Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color:BlackC hildren: NONE

Mate: Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen

Power: Strength

**Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen**

Vampire Age:Human Age: 18

Height:5'7 Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Blond Children: NONE

Mate: Emmett Jone McCarty-Cullen

Power:Her Beauty

**Mary Alice Brandon-Cullen**

Vampire Age:Human Age: 16

Height:4'9Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Spiky Black Children: NONE

Mate: Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen

Power: See's the Future

**Jasmine Nicole Whitlock**

Vampire Age: 150 Human Age:15

Height:5'3Eye Color: Butterscotch

Hair Color: Honey BlondChildren: NONE

Mate: Kevin Megal Rivas

Power: Copies voices

**Kevin Megal Rivas**

Vampire Age: 132 Human Age: 17

Height: 6"eye color: Dark Gold

Hair Color: Light brown Children: NONE  
Mate: Jasmine Nicole Whitlock

Power: Moves things with his mind

**Kile Michael Whitlock**

Vampire Age: 150 Human Age: 15

Height: 6'4 ½Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: Dirty Blond Children: NONE

Mate: NONE

Power:He can freeze things with his mind

**Sarah Marie Whitlock**

Vampire Age: 39Human Age: 15

Height: 5'4Eye Color: Gold

Hair Color: BlondChildren: NONE

Mate: NONE

Power: Can feel others emotions and manipulate them.


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. I was born in the 1800s, to my mother and father Elizabeth and Carlisle Cullen. I have pale skin, dark brown hair, the perfect womanly body. My eyes are gold. I am a Vampire My father and grandfather were Vampire hunters ever since I could remember. My father did not believe in killing any creature, no matter what they were, or what they had done. My grandfather though hated what my father thought. I was but 16 years old when my father disappeared.

** ~Memory~ **

**_Walking into my father's room before he left that night. As I walked in he turned to me. "Father?" He sighed. "Isabella. My Dear you were supposed to be in bed." as he sat down in his chair. "Father. I don't want you to go. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it!" I told him as i sat next to him. He just sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Isabella. I will come back I love you sweetheart." He kissed my forehead. "I love you too father. Please be careful." He stood "I will my daughter. I have to go now. Sleep well and i will be back before you come down for breakfast." I watched as my father walked down the stairs to my grandfather. "Ah Carlisle I thought I was gonna have to tear you from the tight grasps of your daughter myself." Father just sighed. "Father she is my daughter. Please don't talk about her like that." grandfather stares at him like he had just said the worst possible thing to him. "I will talk about her however i would like to." backhanding him across the face. Gasping i ran to his side. My grandfather had always had a very short temper. "What do you think you're doing girl?!" He rose his hand ready to slap me. I cowered in fear against my father. Father quickly stood and grasped his hand in mid-strike, glaring at him with nothing but pure hate in his eyes. "You will NOT hit my daughter!" Grandfather jerked his hand back like it was on fire, and stormed out." my father just sighed, turning to me. "Isabella please go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake-up." he kissed my forehead patting the top of my head. "I love you sweetheart." stopping at the door. "I love you too Father!"_ **

** ~End of memory~**

That was the last time I saw my father. Tears that will never fall clouded my vision. It hurts so much to think of my father even now when that was hundreds of years ago. My 'family' and I are moving to Forks Washington, as i sit in the passenger seat of my sisters truck "50 miles till we hit Forks Isa." my sister smiled at me with sympathy. "Good." I smiled back. I just sat there staring at my wedding ring. I was married to Major Jasper Michael Whitlock. Jasper's mama was Ann Whitlock. She was one of thee most beautiful woman around town. Honey blond hair that went to her waist. Her skin was tan because, well we lived in Texas. Jasper's Pa was a kind man. His name was John. John had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was one of the nicest men i have ever knew. He died from a heart attack 5 months after Jasper had left for war. Ann was devastated. Jasper went off to war 6 months after our wedding, and went MIA 9 months after that. I remember waiting and waiting for my love to come home to me. We wrote to each other every week. That day the soldier came to our doorstep broke my heart.

**~Memory~**

_**There was a knock at the door. "Bella Darlin' will you go and get that?" "Yes ma'am" Walking my 9 month pregnant body to the door. "Yes?" I saw Confederate Soldiers standing in front of me. Tears started to fill my eyes. Gasping holding on to my stomach. The tears falling down my cheeks. "Are you Mrs. Isabella Whitlock?" Trying my best to keep calm "Y-Yes. I am. How may I help you gentlemen?" He swallowed hard. "Ma'am. My name is Simon Harris." He took off his hat and held it against his chest. Simon? Harris? Ohhh That Simon. I thought he looked familiar. "Yes Simon. I know who you are. You are friends with my husband." He nods, "Bella I need to…." Ann stopped mid-sentence seeing Simon at our doorstep. "Simon. So nice to see you." He took a deep breath. "This is getting hard." "What is Simon?" "Ma'am" He locked eyes with me "Ma'am Major Jasper M. Whitlock has went MIA." I gasped. Slowly falling to the ground letting the tears I have held back fall with nothing to stop them. "Isabella. Dear think about the baby." Ann tried to say without letting her own tear fall.**_

**~End of Memory~ **

Blinking back venomous tears. "Isa?" I lookes at my sister. "Yes Savannah?" "Are you alright Bell?" "yea Vanah. I'm ok." "okk." she gave me a sad look.


	3. Chapter 2

POV:

Bella "Mother?" "Yes Dear?" i turned to my child in the back. Well i guess she's really not a child anymore but she'll always be my baby girl. "Are we almost there?" she's got her head stuck in a book reading. She is just like me and her father it kills me. I chuckled. "Yes darlin' were about 15 minutes out." she looked up at me and smiled. "Mama where are we going anyway?" I just sighed. "Forks Washington baby girl. "

POV:

Jasper "Jasper dear are you ready for school?" Esme asked from down stairs. "Yes i'm coming." I walked down at human speed, thinking about my Isabella. Today is our wedding anniversary. I miss her so much. I remember the first time I met her. I loved her as soon as my eyes caught sight of her.

~Memory~

Walking down the street to wait for my mother's friend. A wagon pulled up. The driver got out and walked to the side, to open the door. A young lady stepped out. Oh my gosh! She is beautiful! She had long curly brown hair, tan skin. Perfect womanly curves. Bright rosy cheeks, and dark brown eyes like chocolate eyes. She looked up at me. "Hello. Are you Jasper Whitlock?" I couldn't talk, my mouth is so dry. She giggled. "ummm… Oh. Yes. Yes Ma'am. I am Jasper Whitlock." "You are very charming ." Her voice is like angels from heaven. "My name is Isabella. Isabella Cullen."

~End of Memory~

Edward looked at me shocked. "Cullen?" I nodded "Carlisle?!" Edward yelled throughout the house. "Yes?" Carlisle came walking out of his study. "Did you have a daughter from when you were human?" He looked shocked. and flinched. I felt his emotions sadness, pain, and worry. "Carlisle?" he shook his head. "Yes i did." he sighed. "What was her name?" I asked excited and kinda scared. If it is true then this is my father-in-law. Edward chuckled. I glared at him. "Isabella Marie Cullen. She didn't like her full name so we called her Bella or Isa. Why do you ask?" I felt my unbeating heart start again. Not really but it could. "Jasper?" Edward hit me in the side. "Carlisle. I fell in love and married a woman before i was turned. Carlisle?" He locked eyes with me. "Her name was Isabella Cullen." He gasped. He looked at Edward who nodded. "Well. We will talk about this when we get all get home today alright?" Esme asked walking into the living room from the Kitchen, with Emmett, Rose, and Alice. Alice walked over to Edward and kissed him on the lips then walked to the cars.

POV:

Bella We arrived at our new home, all of my 'family' got out and we got everything inside and in their places in less than 20 minutes. I was already dressed in a cream mid-thigh dress, Jean jacket, and bright red cowboy boots light make-up, and my hair down in ringlets "Everyone needs to get ready for School!" 5 minutes later They were all back down stairs,all except Jasmine. "Jasmine?" i asked up the stairs. "Yes ma'ma?" Jasmine has long curly sandy brown hair that goes to her middle back. Her pale Vampire skin, and butterscotch eyes. Her features are a perfect mix between Jasper and I. "Darlin' we need to get goin soon." "Ok ma'ma" 30


	4. Chapter 3

POV: Jasper

Rose, Emmett, and I rode in the Jeep. Alice and Edward drove in his volvo. Driving into the school parking lot. I tensed when I caught a scent that I haven't smelt in years. It smelt like the Strawberries that used to grow on my family's farm, from when I was human, mixed with the same perfume that I bought My Bella. Stepping out of the jeep, I see a group of 'Veggies' Vampires like my family. Alice was jumping up and down feeling excited, anxious and really really happy. Edward was frustrated, and curious. Everyone else is just plain curious.

There, were 7 Vampires. 3 guys and 4 girls. A girl with long brown hair, was facing with her back to me. I feel a pull to her. She was about 5'7 and was talking with a boy that was standing in front of her. As we started to walk over to them, a girl a little taller than Alice started talking so the humans couldn't hear her. "Ma'ma?" "Yeah?" the brunette turned to look at her. "Do you know them?" Pointing her long manicured nail at us. The brunette turned around and froze. I froze staring at…

POV: Bella

Stepping out of our car, a scent hit me full force. It smelt like the fields of the Whitlock plantation mixed with Jaspers cologne. Zachery stepped in front of me askin' if I was alright. "Yeah. Zach I'm fine." he let out a huff of air telling me that he knew I was lyin', but gave up. "ok." "Ma'ma?" Jasmine came to my side. "Yeah?" turning my head to look at her. "Do you know them?" she pointed to a group of Vampires walking to us (I can hear their steps). Turnin' around to see who she was talkin' about. I froze at what I saw….. "Jasper?"

POV: Jasper

"Jasper?" That was all I needed to break the 'trance' i was in. I jogged to her. "Bells?" I stood in front of her, she nodded venom pooling in her eyes. I picked her up and twirled her around, stopping to kiss her. I let her down and held her in my arms. I felt so good to have her in my arms again.. " I have missed you dearly my husband." she whispered in my shoulder. Both of our families gasped. The girl that was talkin' to Isabella earlier walked up to us and cleared her throat. Bella turnin' around but staying in my arms. "OH...Jasmine.." she smiled."THIS is your father." she told her putting her hand on my arm. I got a good look at Jasmine. She was the perfect mix between me and Bella, she had my hair, skin tone, and Bella's figure.

"Jasmine?" she looked up "Daddy?" she whispered."Come here darlin'." I opened my arms, and she jumped in my arms(after Bella moved) "Jasper. You never told me you had a child." Edward just had to ruin the moment. "You know you really know how to ruin the moment right?" Jasmine glared at Edward standing with her hands on her hips. God she looks just like Isabella right now. "Jasmine!" Isabella scolded tryin' to hold back her laugh at the same time. "Sorry ma'ma." I just laughed. "We are so much alike darlin'. I was just thinkin' that." She bursted with pride now. "and to answer your question. I didn't know until just now.." looking at Bella, she looked out of it. "Bella?" Jasmine let go of me and walked to her mother slowly and cautiously.


End file.
